You can trust in me
by XxLILDreamerxX
Summary: Elizabeth Knight. Elizabeth may seem like a cold and uncaring Exorcist but is that all there is to her? could there be a warm heart behind that cold exterior? Or is it but forever shielded from the world? a Ocxlavi fanfic, other pairings may be included. SCRAPPED!
1. Chapter 1

I kinda rewrote this as I wasnt happy with the original! I do not own Man, all I own are my characters Elizabeth and Jackson!

* * *

_Trust. That's what everyone holds on to, that's what I held on to. You trust people to help you, you trust people to save you, and you trust people to care for you. But humans are selfish creatures, you trust them with all you might but they don't help you, they don't save you and they don't care for you. I learnt this the hard way and I have never made the same mistake again. I live in this world without trusting anyone, only myself. My name is Elizabeth Knight and you can trust me. I won't trust you, but you can trust me as I know the pain from being betrayed by the people around me and by the people I care about. I am an exorcist and this is my story._

"Mama! I laid the table and made it pretty!" a little girl of 7 grinned up at her mother who was at the stove. "Good girl Liz, Papa will be home soon so wash your hands." "Okay!" Liz, short for Elizabeth, put down a white stuffed rabbit on a seat at the table and went to wash her hands at the kitchen sink. As she dried her hands a man walked through the front door grinning like Christmas had come early. "Im home!" he announced "PAPAAA~!" Elizabeth cried in joy, running up the man and hugged him, making him wince in pain. The man was covered in wounds and his left hand was wrapped up in bandages. "Ah! I'm sorry papa did I hurt you!?" Liz cried out, worry all over her face "No, im just a little banged up, that's all." he chuckled, patting her head affectionately making her relax and gently grab his hand, pulling him to the table "well, mama's cooking will make you feel better for sure!" Her mother giggled and then glanced at her husband worriedly eyeing the wounds "It's okay love, I'm alive aren't i? It was no problem!" he reassured her as she dished up the dinner which was stew and dumplings, the family's favourite. The family sat down for the meal and laughed together, not knowing the tragedy that was about to occur.

Elizabeth was helping her mother un-lay the table and wash the dishes whilst her father sat at the table cradling a cup of coffee in his good arm, sulking because he couldn't help, or in other words, wasn't allowed to help. As he cradled his coffee he watched his wife a daughter laughing and playing with the soap bubbles and smiled in content. All of a sudden his head shot up, alert. The sudden movement caught his wife eye and she sent him a questioning look, then realizing herself. After all she was in the same profession as her husband until she became pregnant with Elizabeth and later became a music box crafter. Nodding to her husband she bent down to Elizabeth's level "Elizabeth, honey…" Elizabeth looked up, her eyes wide and innocent "Hmm?" "Can you do me a big favour and go into mama's and papa's room and hide please, and don't come out until we tell you?" Her mother said shakily, trying to steady herself "Okay…..but why, are we playing hide and seek?" Elizabeth asked as her father got up and stood by the front door. "Yes, Sort of." Her mother answered shortly, smiling gently. Elizabeth went to turn but her mother grabbed her shoulder "Before you go, do you still wear that necklace mama and papa got for you birthday?" Elizabeth nodded and proceeded to her mother and father's bedroom and hid under the bed, not forgetting her stuffed rabbit, Snow. Elizabeth laid still in the dark, not making a sound, over wise she would be found, and that means she would lose the game of hide and seek! Suddenly there was a loud crash and a bang, making Elizabeth whimper and cover her ears in fear. Loud noises always scared her. The crash and the banging continued, and then Elizabeth heard her mother scream in pain. Elizabeth rushed at and ran to the door, wanting to help her mother and see if she was okay, but paused as she went to grab the door handle, her mother's words echoing through her mind. She hesitated, but still grabbed the door handle and flung it open, not expecting the sight before her. A 'monster' was in front of her, in front of her bleeding mother. The sight was so terrifying that Elizabeth couldn't scream but rushed towards her mother side. "Mama!" Elizabeth cried, unaware that the 'monster' noticed her and was about to attack her. Her father stepped in front of her and his wife, taking the blow of the 'monsters' claws, dropping his weapon as he fell to the floor. Elizabeth turned on the spot and saw her father fall, eyes widening Elizabeth screamed in fear "NO!" tears in her eyes she grabbed the weapon on instinct and lunged at the 'monster' as the weapon glowed. Elizabeth managed sliced the 'monster' in half, destroying it. As Elizabeth stood there panting in fear, something misty and warm came out of the 'monster's' body and floated upwards "ugh…" her father groan echoed through the still house making Elizabeth draw her eyes away from the floating orb "Papa! Are you okay, is mama okay, she won't wake up!" she cried as she rushed over to him, tears streaming down her pale face "E-Elizabeth….." he gasped as blood flowed out of his mouth, cupping his beloved daughter face "H-hang on okay? Im gonna get help for you and mama!" Elizabeth rushed out of the damaged house and ran down the street to the village square as it started to rain. Someone, someone will defiantly help them; the whole village was like one big family, she trusted in them. "Please! Someone help, Mama and Papa are hurt badly, please!" she screamed into the bustling square as people rushed to get out of the rain. "Please! Help!" she continued to yell over the rain but everybody ignored and carried on their way. Elizabeth saw Louis. Louis, he was the local baker and a good friend of the Knight family, he would help! "Louis! Please help me, a monster came and hurt mama and papa, please help!" she grabbed the man's arm but he shook her off, pushing her down to the ground where she landed in a puddle, and walked off. Elizabeth tried asking other people but it was the same reaction. Why!? Why wouldn't anyone come and help her and her family!? "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Elizabeth screamed into the night sky.

Sunshine trickled through the quiet house as Elizabeth sat next to her parents stilled bodies, covered in blood. It was too late. Nobody helped her, nobody came. They only cared for themselves. Why? She trusted them, her parents trusted them, yet they betrayed her and her parents. Elizabeth's face and body was emotionless, showing no sign of life except for her breathing, but mentally Elizabeth was a wreck. Why? Why!? WHY!? She couldn't understand, the whole village was like a family, they trusted each other! Days passed as Elizabeth still sat there emotionless, not moving, her body protested but she ignored. When 4 days passed someone came and saw the result of her parents' death and soon after a funeral occurred and the whole village attended, sad that two members of their 'family' died. How dare they! They did nothing, yet they think they have the right to be here! Of course Elizabeth did not voice this, who would listen to a little girl? She remained emotionless, not a single tear dropped during her parents funeral. Soon after it came to the point where someone in the knight family had to take custody of Elizabeth. This made Elizabeth show something, finally, someone she could trust to take care of her and to help if she needed! But grandmas and grandpas made excuses saying that they were too old to take care of such an energetic girl, uncles and aunties made excuses that they already had their hands full with their own children and couldn't possibly feed another mouth. One by one members of the knight family left making excuses, leaving Elizabeth behind until one uncle and auntie was left. Their names were William and Rosaline Knight the brother and wife of her father. They told Elizabeth to pack her bag quickly as they were leaving before sundown, as Elizabeth got into their car she thought she heard them whisper her name but brushed it aside. Elizabeth watched the village get further and further away until it finally disappeared as well as her parents graves. As time went on Elizabeth noticed that her Uncle was driving the opposite way to the town that he lived and wondered why but said nothing about it. By nightfall they arrived at a small town where they stopped "Get out." Her uncle said without looking her as her auntie just looked out of the car window. Elizabeth grabbed her bag and did what he said, confused "Wait here okay? We will be back soon." he said and drove off into the night. Minutes passed. Hours passed. The sun rose, the sun set. The moon rose, the moon set. The sun rose again and Elizabeth was still waiting. And waited and waited. Elizabeth kept waiting, telling herself that they were coming back, like her uncle William said but in the back of her mind she knew, they wouldn't be coming back. Elizabeth suddenly burst out laughing hysterically, making passing people stare at her like she was mad. Maybe she was. Maybe she was crazy to trust people when they broke that trust due to their selfishness. Elizabeth laughed with tears rolling down her face. But they weren't tears of happiness; they were the tears of a broken, betrayed soul of a 7 year old girl.

Elizabeth continued living on the streets, but it wasn't easy for a 7 year old girl who could snap like a twig if you just poked her. Elizabeth would get beaten by other people who also lived on the street, get kicked out of a warm spots by someone else and froze on cold spring nights. After living on the streets for a year, Elizabeth changed. She learnt how to fight, how to steal, how to get money and how to survive in the world. Through all of this she remained emotionless. What's the point? Even if you show emotion, it wouldn't help you, so why have it? One evening when Elizabeth was huddled next to a bakery, trying to keep herself warm, a figure approached her. "Liz? Is that you!?"Elizabeth looked up to see a man wearing a long black trench coat, dark pants with a black top hat on his head. Underneath the hat you could see he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes staring into her fawn brown ones. "Oh my god, Liz! You're stick thin! You poor thing!" The man took of his coat revealing a white dress shirt over laid by a black waist coat, and wrapping it round her body desperately trying to warm her shivering body. "J-Jackson?" Elizabeth murmured in recognition. "Yes, that's it!" he said gently as he knelt before her and pushed a caramel brown strand of her hair out of her eyes "Im so sorry that I couldn't come get you straight away, I was in Africa with a friend, I couldn't come to your parent funeral, Im so sorry Lizzy. When I came back and I heard of their death I searched high and low for you…" he explained to her "Come on Lizzy, come back with me, I'll take you somewhere safe, where your parents used to work." He picked her up in his arm and carried her back to his car.

A man dressed in a strange uniform glanced over the file he was reading over to Elizabeth "Erm, Jackson… who's this?" he asked, spooked by her emotionless expression for such a young girl. Jackson looked down at Elizabeth waiting for her to tell the man her name but she did not speak up so Jackson laughed nervously and spoke instead. "Her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Knight." he said firmly as he glanced at the emotionless girl standing next him. The man in the strange uniform recorded the name and cleared his throat "Well, Miss Elizabeth Night….Welcome, to the Black Order."

* * *

Thats that! Please rate and review, Im always open to constructive cristism as it helps me improve my writing!


	2. Notice

Hello!  
So, as you may or may not know I am currently doing my final exams before I go to college...Yeah scary stuff. And as you may know this current story hasn't gotten very far compared to my others. Also, the plot bunnies for this story...well they have looooooong gone. So for now, this story will be classed as 'scrapped'. I won't be posting any more chapters for this until maybe some new plot bunnies arrive, or a whole new idea comes for this setting.

Thanks for reading!

XxLILDreamerxX- a very stressed authoress


	3. Notice no 2

Okay, from reviews of this story, people clearly haven't read the notice that I posted before this. The reasons one **WHY** I **SCRAPPED** this story is because of several reasons.** PLEASE READ!**

**1. I have lost all plot bunnies for this book, they have gone. Completely. **

**2. I am at that stage where all my exam dates and coursework due dates are firing at me all at once, therefore I am busy taking work home and revising.**

**3. I am preparing to go to college, and for someone who finds changes uncomfortable, this is a big step so I do not have the thought of writing**

due to these reason I will **NOT** continue 'You can trust in me'. And for those who has accepted this quietly, thank you. I may or may not start this all again from scratch. Who knows. But complaining about it won't make a difference. I hate to sound like a nagging old woman but its the truth. Because I'm thankful you enjoyed the first pitiful chapter.

Thanks for reading!

XxLILDreamerxX- a very stressed authoress


End file.
